A different ending
by Dynamic-Equilibrium
Summary: Set after the strigoi attack in Shadow Kiss. When the fighting was over Dimitri was unable find his beloved Rose. He couldn't even begin to imagine what had happened when he was on the other side of the academy. When his whole world comes crashing down how will the Russian God cope? After all he's not invincible. I don't own Vampire Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

_Dimitri's Point of View. _

The strigoi in front of me dodged my attack and lunged forward with his right fist. I barely had enough time to block it before he came in contact with my nose. I quickly moved to the left and took the opportunity to stake him. My weapon hit its mark and lodged itself into the un-dead's chest.

After I watched the 'life' drain away from his eyes, I retracted my stake from his heart and put it back into my dusters inside pocket. It was safe enough for now: the fight was over.

I took in a deep breath and let it out, finally feeing all the various cuts, bruises, aches and pains throughout my body. Despite that fact, I took in my surroundings, seeing all the death and destruction covering the grounds. I started to head towards the Guardian building when another Guardian called out to me.

"Belikov! Have you heard about the elementary campus?"

"What do mean? What happened?" My reply was laced with confusion and a frown had made its way onto my face. The elementary campus was on the other side of the academy. It was also one of the least protected campuses. The older students had an additional layer of defence; the Novices were better train and more likely to be able to hold their own against the strigoi while the younger ones were more vulnerable to defeat.

"Apparently a novice and a fire-wielding moroi paired up and helped take out the strigoi." My colleague stated his answer in a voice paired with shock. I couldn't blame him; it was unheard of for a moroi to use offence magic in this era. However, knowing Tasha and her secret practices made me more open to the idea and the only moroi that I could think of that was a student here who could use that magic was her nephew: Christian Ozera. With that thought came the knowledge of all the novices he knew who pair up with him and allow him to fight. Only one name came to my mine: Rosemarie Hathaway.

Rose was the woman I had fallen in love with. She would always hold my heart and if anything happened to her I didn't know what I would do. She could be impulsive at times, leading to her to get into bad situations, though I knew she always had her heart in the right place.

Throughout the attack I was worried about her, even though I knew she was safe as she managed to warn the Guardians. I nodded to my informer and changed my course of direction. Whilst I made my way over to the lower grounds I kept my eyes peeled, searching for my love. As I drew closer to the area the smell of burnt flesh was starting to become quite clear and kept getting stronger the closer I got.

As I turned the corner, I saw the origins of the smell. Strigoi bodies were covered in burns and slightly peeling flesh. Once I stopped looking at the damage that had been caused, I searched for the culprits. Almost instantly I spotted the Ozera child. He was bent over with his hands on his knees, clearly weakened from the lack of nutrient and energy that his magic use had caused. The sweat that was giving him a light shine had stuck his back hair to his forehead and his dull eyes were a huge difference from his usual striking Ozera blue eyes.

As I slowly made my way towards him cautiously, I was scanning the area looking for Rose. When I was half way there I asked, "Mr. Ozera, where is Rose?" My accent became more noticeable when I said her name.

He looked up at me when I formally addressed him. He must have seen the worry in my eyes which had broken through my ever present Guardian mask, because he seemed slightly scared to utter an answer. After a few seconds he must have found the courage to speak, even if his voice was shaky. His words, however, gave me no relief.

"Guardian Belikov. I-I don't know where Rose is… She was here a minute ago."

I could tell he was upset by his lack of knowledge on his friends' whereabouts, so I turned to face out toward the tree line, ever searching for her among the other dhampirs out there. Though what I saw crushed my world completely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**_

* * *

**Chapter two**

_Dimitri's Point of View._

* * *

I then knew why I couldn't fine her. All this time I was trying to find her walking around, helping out the people who were cleaning up the aftermath of the invasion. She unable to help out though. She was unable to do anything.

My mind started to shut down at that point. It was like I wasn't controlling my own body; I was just an audience to a scene which should never have been created.

My body froze for a few seconds when I first laid eyes on her. After, I started to slowly walk down the steps leading to the elementary building entrance. When my feet hit the ground I gradually began walking faster, until I reached my destination. Once there I dropped to my knees and reached out to the figure in front of me, all the while wishing my mind was hallucination due to the battle that had just ended not long before. My wish was not granted, for when I put my hand on her shoulder to turn the female onto her back, I saw my Roza's beautiful chocolate eyes. The eyes which were a few shades lighter than her hair which was so dark it almost looked black.

My heart broke as my eyes filled up with tears and I clutched her to my body. My breathing became heavier until I was sobbing and crying out. I couldn't see a thing as my tears were running down my face like a waterfall in a storm. My whole body shook violently and I had my face buried into the crook of her smooth neck.

I was refusing to believe that she was gone from this world; had left me behind with no good bye. I didn't even notice when the moroi's legs gave out and he had to sit on the platform he was on with pain showing clearly on his face. It seemed as though the whole world had melted away and there was only my beloved and me. At some point my left hand had found its way into the locks of hair which used to be so full of life. I was slowly rocking us when my cries started to turn in to words.

I screamed "No!" into her neck in my grief and then quieted down a little while later to mumble sweet Russian to her, along with my disbelief that she had been lost. She would never run in to the gym – late to our morning practices with excuses at the ready, tying her hair up into a ponytail. I would never get to smell her natural scent after she had run her multiple laps, mixed in with the scent of her shampoo the lip-gloss that I brought her from the shopping trip with Victor Dashkov.

During my oblivion someone must have informed Alberta Petrov of the situation as it was her hand which came to rest on my left shoulder. Her other hand went to the side of my face to try to pry me away from her neck, so she could talk to my face and not the back of my head.

"Dimitri… Dimitri, please look at me… " She said it so gently that her soft voice was almost drowned out as my sobbing had slightly increased in sound. It was like she was talking to a small child who had lost their mother.

I franticly shook my head in refusal and clutched Rose tighter in my arms. I knew if I moved even an inch they would take her away from me; I couldn't let that happen. If I did I would never see her again. Staying like this gave me the power to keeping her safe. If I let her go, she would be in danger. I promised her in the cabin that I would let anything happen to her… I told her that I love her. I failed her, but I wasn't going to let her down on my other promise. I was always going to be there for her; even if she didn't need me anymore.

As those thoughts started to assault my mind, memories of the rest of our time at the cabin came to the fore front of my mind. I could still feel her soft lips against mine, her hand as it made its way up my chest and around my neck to settle on my right shoulder.

I was violently ripped away from my sacred sanctuary when three sets of hands forcibly pulled me away from _my _Roza. I screamed and desperately tried to get out of their strong grip. I just wanted to hold her in my arms, protect her from the world like I said I would. Why didn't they understand?

I felt the hands on me tighten around torso and arms. On a normal day they wouldn't have stood a chance but this wasn't a normal day. I just lost my Roza, the only woman I had ever truly loved and would ever love, though they didn't know that. After the people restraining me had managed to get a firm grip on me, another set hands found their way to my face, trying to get me to focus on the owner. I could only imagine what they saw. A frantic set of eyes matching the face they were set into. Someone they knew to be calm when put into any situation break down into pieces in only a few seconds.

After what seemed like hours but were probably only a few minutes or seconds, a voice which I had come to know well broke through my hazy mind.

"Dimitri…_ Dimitri! _Listen to me! You have to calm down,_ please!_" She sounded like she was trying not to crack under all the pressure that had just been put on her shoulders. It seemed like the last thing Alberta needed was an out of control Guardian, especially one she thought she could trust to take charge of anything and to keep their emotions in check.

Just as my sight was beginning to become more focused - though the tears still flowed without any sign of stopping soon - the dhampirs holding me pulled me down to the ground with no hesitation after a quick nod from the head of Guardians at St Vladimir's Academy. I struggled and yelled, "_No_!" but it seemed as though no-one was going to listen to me. The last thing I felt was a sharp prick in my arm, not to soon after my vision started to turn black and I felt my efforts to be released from containment settle down and come to a stop against my will.

* * *

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction.**

**To those who put alerts, favourites/follows and reviewed, thank you so much; you made my day. I do plan on making this a whole story, though I'm not quite sure where it is going yet. I do know though that I won't be pairing Dimitri with anyone but Rose. I will warn you know though, this story may have a few dark themes.**

**So thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy **_**A different ending.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_DPOV_

* * *

When I came to, I wasn't where I thought they would leave me. I thought that they would have put me in my dorm room, but the firm mattress underneath me told me otherwise. I tested my hands and feet, only to find that they were tied down with restraints that you would find n a mental institution.

The fogginess that was covering my mind lifted at once and I started to panic. While franticly pulling at the restraints I turn my hand to the sides to try to figure out where I was. As this was taking place Yuri, Stan and Emil must have been waiting outside the door because they ran in. Stan grabbed my ankles and the other two held my arms into place.

"Belikov, you're in the infirmary. It's okay, just calm down for me." Emil stated in a firm, clear voice effectively calming me down though my breathing was heavy from the effort to get free. "Hey, are you okay now? Better?"

Whilst taking a deep breath I nodded to the three, causing them to release me and warily step away. When they all decided I was calm enough they sat down in the chairs which had been brought in. It wasn't until a few minutes later when Yuri looked uncomfortable that our discussion started.

"Belikov, do you know why you are here? What happened that made us knock you out?" He asked in a way which told me that the subject was a touchy one and they had been warned to approach the subject carefully.

Yuri's words made me think and it took a few seconds for me to remember. The memories came flooding back to me and my breath hitched while tars sprang to my eyes. A sob made its way up my throat though I tried to hold it back. It was the only one that made it through my hold but it caused looks of sympathy to come from the stoic Guardians and Emil to move closer to me.

In a voice barely above a whisper I asked, "Why did it have to be her? She was meant to be safe not fighting." Even as I said it I knew why she was a warrior in the battle. It was because she was like the rest of us, determined to help and protect those who are unable to protect themselves.

"I know, Dimitri, I know." Emil whispered back to me and slipped his hand into my right for moral support. "It's just not fair." Following the Romanian Guardians' example, the other two put one of their hands on the bed to show their own support. I looked at each in turn to show my gratitude and they nodded back to me.

At that moment the doctor came in with one of the school therapists. Both of them holding a clipboard. Dr. Olendzki came forward to stand by the side of the bed while Deirdre, _her_ old therapist, didn't move far from the door and assessed the situation.

"Guardian Belikov, how are you feeling? The restraints are for safety reasons and we'll get them off as soon as we can." The doctor informed us in a gentle manner, but it was clear to all the dhampirs present that she was angry about the use of the restraints. The therapist on the other hand looked like she undecided on the matter. "Deirdre? He's all yours." Olendzki stepped aside to allow room for the other moroi and stayed close in case she was need for a medical emergency.

Whilst the woman questioned me to find my mental state the other guardians were tense as if they were ready for a fight, or to hold me down again if I snapped. Not even five minutes in the door reopened and two addition dhampirs entered: Alberta and Celeste. They both entered with confidence and authority. One more so then the other. When they were fully in the room, they both caught the uneasy atmosphere. Confusion was clear in their eyes when they saw Stan, Emil and Yuri's stances. Barely restrained anger flickered in their eyes when they saw how I couldn't move.

Alberta took control of the room within the next second. Her voice hard and impossible to refuse. "Why is Dimitri bound to the bed? Celeste unbound him now. You three, stand down." The last order was directed to the unbound males in the room.

Celeste had unbuckled the leather holding down my ankles by the time the others relaxed and had undone the ones on my wrists not long after. When she came to my right hand she brushed her fingers over the back of my hand in an apologetic gesture and whispered, "I'm sorry for knocking you out." So she was the one who had the unfortunate luck of having to use a needle on me.

I nodded in response and slowly sat up, rubbing my wrists. Once Alberta was satisfied she told everyone but me to leave. As the last person filed out of the room she replaced Emil in his chair. Her expression showed that she had what seemed like the whole world on her shoulders. I reached out to take her hand to give her my support and she gave me a sad smile in return.

She sighed and began what was likely going to be a long conversation.

* * *

**Hello again. I hope you enjoyed that chapter and thank you for the reviews, favourites/follows. Please stay with **_**A different ending and tell me what you think. Thank you again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_DPOV_

As I looked into Alberta's eyes I knew that she knew what was going on between her and me. I didn't know how and I didn't want to either. I just wanted this day to end or restart so none of this would ever happen.

Alberta gripped my hand a bit tight for a few seconds before starting her the dreaded conversation. I didn't want to talk about it. I _couldn't_ talk about it or _her_, not yet.

"Dimitri…" She sighed, her voice heavy with barely concealed emotion. "I don't know what to say to you. What… What were you _thinking_?" Alberta took a deep breath, clearly struggling with her worlds. I knew why; what would you say to someone in my position or her position for that matter.

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it again as I saw tears cloud my bosses' vision. It was a rare sight to see any significant emotion possess the woman's face. "Al… Alberta, it's ok to cry. It's not good to keep it in."

She nodded at me while tears started to slowly fall down her face. Watching her slightly fall apart made me even worse. It made me almost join her but I only just managed to rein in my own tears. I couldn't fall apart, I could later when I was alone, but right now if I could do anything to help my friend I would do it.

"She, she was like a daughter to me. She was delinquent when she was younger, but then she met you and you helped her grow. You made her so happy Dimitri… And she helped you too. You became less of a recluse. You interacted with the rest of more; she _saved_ you, just like you saved her." She whispered everything, but thanks to our superior hearing I could hear her perfectly.

I almost lost my battle with my tears when I heard her say that had _'__saved'_ Rose. I didn't save her; I let her _die_; even after I promised I wouldn't let _anything_ happen to her. I couldn't say that to Alberta though, not when she so obviously was in so much pain. So I moved my other had to her shoulder as she still had my hand clasped in hers. I squeezed her shoulder before letting go altogether.

Alberta took a deep breath and wiped her face clean so the only evidence of her crying was her red eyes. "Dimitri, how – how far did you go?" She wasn't using her hard head guardian voice but was instead using a softer though still serious one.

I looked away from her and looked at the floor to my right. My breathing got heavy, and made it impossible for me to speak for a few moments. "I, I can't say – I – I can't talk about _it,_ about _her…_ I sorry but I can't. I just can't."

Alberta moved forward on her seat and put her left hand on my back and gently moved it in a soothing motion. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to say anything. Not yet okay. Just breathe… Breathe." The last word was whispered and gave way to a few minutes silence before she spoke again. "Come on, there is no reason to stay here let's get you back to your room."

* * *

I could feel them all; all the stares of the moroi students along with a few dhampirs, but at least the other Guardians didn't stare. They all knew what it felt like to lose something, even if they never lost something as important as I had, they had at least lost their freedom. We all had as dhampirs; we had all lost the right to our own life… _They come first._

By the time I had reached my room I had begun to really hate that mantra. I must have spoken my thoughts out loud because Alberta, who hadn't left my side, looked up at me with a slightly confused expression on her face.

"They come first." I clarified, with a strong accent. Her confusion cleared up and she made a sound of understanding. "I'm really starting to hate it."

"I know, Belikov. I know." She replied as I put my hand on the handle of my door and unlocked it.

She turned away from me to retreat back down the corridor which we had just ventured though. I pushed open my door and stepped though, but just before I reclosed it I thought I heard her murmur quietly, "Me too…"

* * *

**Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while I didn't know what to write, and thanks to a recent review I have manage to finish this chapter, so thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story.**


End file.
